A Little Love Never Killed
by tenten195
Summary: Colorado is done being ingnored and scolded all the time, and what is Alfred to do with is crying daughter? OCs and America is a little out of character i think, not the best piece of work so please be nice


_Alright, I'm going to try my hand at a Hetaila story that I have had in mind for a while, it has an OCs so please, if you don't like them, please don't leave mean review or don't read! I do not own Hetalia, for if I did, I am pretty sure that Canada wouldn't be forgotten! _

_December 29, 2010_

_ Most people have loving families, some are big, some are small, some are crazy and you hate them sometimes, but always will stay with them, and some are just too darn cute! Well my family is a little different, there are so many of us, I mean 50 kids is a lot I must say. Plus only having one dad, no mom, well besides Texas, but that for a different time. You see, it is really hard for dear old pops to give all his kids that same amount of love and care! Some need this much love, whi-_

"Col, what are you doing? Are you…are you blogging again! You know how daddy feels about that stuff!" My older sister scolded, grabbing my laptop away from me and closing everything that I had opened.

"Hey! What was that for! You could have just closed that tab!"

"So what? You can go back to the same site again? Hell no!" New York's glare silenced the comeback I was about to say and I only could watch in horror as she deleted every single one of my blog files, all my hard work was now gone.

"Come on Mary! You didn't have to delete her stuff! I mean yeah sure dad doesn't like blogging, but you don't have to take your dislike of it out on Emma!" Andrew, aka Maine said from his spot on the couch. Every one was home today, which was a surprise, maybe it was because dad, or America was getting home after a long trip. Everyone was dying to see him.

Mary and Andrew began their normal sibling thing they did ever now and then, and I left the room, getting bored of the same old insults, the same old come backs. I am a state, Colorado, not a very popular state, never really on the news to much, never one to get in fights with people or family just…me a younger state out of the rest of the 'kittens' as our dad calls us.

Making my way up to my room, and flopped on my pillow and starting listening to my iPod. Loud bumps and noises were heard from the other rooms, everyone busy as a bee, well, maybe not California, she is most likely doing her nails, while on the phone with Vancouver or something.

Dad had a month long world meeting in Germany, and was just getting home; I bet I'll hear Hawaii running around screaming "HE IS HERE" soon. Oh wait, there he is, giggly as normal. A flood of footsteps floor the hallway as happy murmur fills the house. I hear pop's loud voice as soon as the front doors happen to open.

"Ahh! It's great to be home! Kids? Where are you-ouf!" Bam, flesh hits hard wood floors, lots of laughing and joy, all the good stuff. Ah yes, I know I should be happy, head over heels in joy, right? I just…I just can't bring myself to get up and go down there, it's not likely I'll get a hug or a kiss on the forehead in anytime soon with the way some of my brothers and sisters are. I'll go down when thing calm down a bit.

"Head count! One two three four…" Dad starts counting off, all the way up to 49. "Huh? Who are we missing; there are only 49 of you!" Silence. Crap. Oh crap on a stick.

"I don't see Emma here!" There was Alaska, I could tell by his higher voice, still being a little kid and all.

"She is probably in her room; Mary scolded her and deleted all her files on HER laptop." Andrew spoke up, sounding very smug with his way of talking.

"It was for her own good! She was on those blog sites again with that instant chat thing on the side! She could be talking to some crazy old dude that only wants in her pants!" Maine and New York started at it again as I made my way down stairs. I'm going to get an earful, I just now it. On the last bit of stairs I put on the best 'I just woke up face' and messed up my hair the best I could to add on to the effect.

"Emma! Come down here!" America yells, although I'm right next to him by now

"I'm right here daddy." I think I scared the people next to me really bad, because I wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Oh! There you are! Now is this true what I have been hearing from the others? You know how I feel-"

"About blog sites, yes I know, I am really sorry, I just couldn't help it! I haven't posted in over 4 months and-"

"No buts young lady! You could be talking to some weirdo fat guy that only wants to hurt you! And what if I'm not here to save you! I could be out of Country doing some super heroic butt kicking!" The other kids and teens giggled as I got scolded for the second time tonight, well, third if you count what Mary said earlier. Not even before my dad was done talking did I turn around and started to leave, I could feel the tears coming and I was NOT going to cry. Not in front of my dad, or anyone else. My best friend, Nevada, looked on in horror because she knew the face I was wearing. I tore off up the stairs and start for my hide out. My hide out was this little hole I had found in the attic when I first moved here with dad. No one knew about this besides Nevada, so it was the perfect place.

"EMMA!" Came one last yell from my dad before I was sobbing to hard I could only hear myself. I sat in the hide out and just cried. For all the years I have been holding them back. I think it had been a good hour since the little fight me and my dad had, but I didn't want to come out. Dad rarely scolded, never yelled unless you did something you know he hated. Within this case I did do just that then ran away from him when he was talking to me, so I think I just made it ten times worse. Maybe I'll die and rot here and then I won't have to deal with it…oh wait never mind I hear footsteps coming this way.

"Emma? Are you in there? Colorado?" Oh god no its daddy. I could feel a fresh wave of tears hit me, but I hold them back the best I could.

"Go…go away… I don't wanna talk to anyone right…now…" a thump comes from the little opening.

"What's wrong sweet heart? I know you don't like being told that kinda of stuff, but you know it's for your safety."

"I don't need…you...you guys to worry 'bout me. Ish not like you guys really….really care 'bout me anyway." Tears fell hot down my face as I spoke, making my voice crack in all the wrong places, kept making me stop to sniff.

"Come on now! That is not even close to true! A hero would never forget his little girl! Never ever!"

"Then how come I'm never the one to get the first kiss, or the first hug? I know I sound selfish right now but I have never been the one the get those, never ever! You have forgot my birthday! You never said anything to me that whole day! You always forget to say hi or how are you today…you…you…" I broke out into all out sobs then, and couldn't finish what I was going to say at the point. Dad was silent for a while, just sitting there. When I was sobbing super hard and I felt arms go around my waist and pull me into a hard chest. I felt something wet hit the top of my head, telling me that my dad was crying to. Just like me, and we sat there, crying together for a good whole 5 minutes until it hurt too much to cry and I had run out of tears.

"I am a pretty bad dad. I mean I can't even show one of my kids how much I love her! I couldn't even remember her birthday. Oh god, I am so sorry, I never knew. I mean I know you and I aren't the closest, and I really wanted to change that, and here I am messing it up." He hugs me tightly from behind, and I just sit there, not knowing what to do or say. I spin in him arms and hug him back after a while, knowing that we have to leave soon or the others will get even more jealous. We don't say another word and I head start for my room, but he stops me and pulls me in for another hug, kisses my forehead and both of my cheeks, and whispers a soft I love you into my ear before I can slip into my room. He leaves me be for the rest of the night, leaving me to sleep on the thought of the day. Aleast tonight I slept with a smile on my face.

_OH my, I don't know if I really like this that much…hmm…I made Alfred acted all different…oh well! What do you guys think, I'm up for helpful criticism on this one… oh well! Please Review! _


End file.
